Kingdom Hearts Shattered Dreams chapter 4
by StarlightNamine
Summary: Roxas has the strangest encounter with a man named Axel. Who exactly is this person and why is he here? Roxas hears the name Namine and it seems so familiar to him, but he can't remember her at all. Who are these people to him?


Author's Note: **In this part, it will be in the perspective of Roxas. Sometimes I'll do that cuz im tired of typing his name xD Enjoy!**

I stared at Axel for a very long time. All of the sudden, this guy out of nowhere comes in front of me and although this is the first time I've seen him before. Yet for some reason, there's this funny feeling inside of me that's telling me that I know this guy and we haven't seen each other for a while. It's like…we are old friends.

The guy Axel with spikey red hair and piercing green eyes looked at me with a smirk on his face. He seemed pretty arrogant and I got pretty annoyed with his smile. "So where are you in here? You're gonna get caught by the nurse and she's gonna think you are some kind of criminal."

"Criminal?" Axel scoffed haughtily and then stifled a laugh. Then he pointed to his left and kept that same arrogant smirk on his face. I bent over on my bed to see what he was pointing at. My eyes widened.

There was the school nurse, with a clipboard in her hand and she was frozen. Her eyes did not blink and her body was unmoving. I couldn't believe it. "What did you do to her?" I demanded.

Axel sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. "Don't worry she'll go back to normal real soon. Anyway I'm here to being you back."

I looked at Axel funny. "Bring me back? Where?"

"Back where you belong," Axel said, and once he snapped his fingers, a black and purple hole came out of the wall. It looked to be a portal. He gestured his hands into the portal, telling me to go in.

But I backed away. I didn't know this person and he was a total stranger to me. My real home was with my friends at school, back at the dorms. I knew where I belonged. "No."

"C'mon Roxas," Axel said in an easy going tone. "You can trust me."

I was shocked. "How do you know my name?"

Then Axel began getting irritated. "C'mon Roxas. I'm your old pal, your buddy!" He pointed at himself with a grin. "You have to remember me."

"No, no I don't," I said and I folded my arms firmly. "I'm not going. This is my home."

Suddenly, Axel burst into flame. His eyes grew angry and he yelled, clenching his fists. "This isn't your home! You were never even supposed to be in this world! You're real home is with me and everyone else! And it's your fault that Namine is like this!"-

"-Say no more Axel."

A man wearing the same long black coat as Axel appeared from the portal and took Axel by the shoulder. Axel turned his head to look at the guy and he scowled. "Why are you here?"

"You need to come with me," the man in black said firmly. His voice sounded a little menacing and very serious.

With a long sigh, Axel followed the guy into the portal. He turned and looked at me one last time before he disappeared along inside the portal.

I sat there speechless. The nurse unfroze and walked towards me and babbled questions for me on how I felt. I didn't even hear or pay attention to her. My mouth couldn't move a single inch. My heart felt as if it were torn in two.

"Why did you stop me from taking him back? King Mickey's teach' can help us bring Roxas's memories back!"

Axel argued and complained the whole time while the guy in the black coat walked him towards his bedroom. He couldn't believe it. He was so close to getting Roxas back and yet _he _had to butt in!

Taking off his hood, Riku smoothed out his silver gray long hair and said to Axel in a simply matter. "I saved your life and Roxas's life. You should be thankful."

"What the hell are you talking about? You did nothing but get in my way!" Axel growled angrily, his body burning with rage.

"No I saved your life," Riku said firmly with seriousness. "Aqua told me the atmosphere in Roxas's world is dangerous for us to breathe for more than 24 hours. Knowing you, you would stay there until you dragged Roxas by the arm into the portal. You know Namine wouldn't want that."

Axel shut his mouth and sneered, folding his arms. "Well Aqua should've told me…"

"But you left before she could say anything," Riku pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" Axel hollered and grabbed Riku by the collar. He growled intimately. "Say one more word and I will seriously-"

"Axel NO!"

Running through the hallway, Xion ran towards Riku and Axel as fast as she could. She quickly grabbed Axel's arm and pleaded. "Please Axel! Stop this!"

Axel looked down at his friend's pleading blue eyes and sighed angrily and set his hand down. Xion turned to Riku and nervously asked. "Are you alright Riku?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Riku said cajolingly, with a slightly bitter tone. He put his hands on his hips and gestured his head towards Axel. "But Axel isn't alright."

Xion gawked at Axel with a sad and painful look in her eyes. She touched Axel's shoulder gently. "Axel I know you are worrying about Roxas, but please don't take it out on Riku. We are all trying to help find Roxas so he can come back to all of us."

She waited for Axel to say something, but she heard nothing. Then, she felt Riku put his hand on Xion's shoulder. She turned her head to look at him. His gentle eyes looked deep into her eyes. "Don't worry about Axel. He'll be alright. Just let him cool off."

Slowly putting her hand down, Xion gulped and watched as Axel turned his back against them. She didn't want to see Axel suffering like this. It wasn't fair. "Please get better soon Axel," Xion murmured quietly to him and she walked away with Riku.


End file.
